onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Logia
Logia (自然系 [ロギア], Shizenkei ['Rogia']'', literally translated as ''Nature System) is a type of Devil Fruit. It is commonly characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element. Logia Devil Fruits are considered the most powerful of the three groups, as well as the rarest of the three types of Devil Fruit as a whole.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 97 and Episode 48, The concept of Logia Devil Fruits is introduced. Effect With these fruits, the user may actually become a natural element. They are neither completely human nor element in their default state. Logia users can turn completely into their element if they want to. This is often used for crossing great distances fast, or avoiding blows should their weakness be discovered. They have also shown the ability to use properties of the element they can become, such as Crocodile's ability to suck the moisture out of anything. As a minor effect, depending the element, a Logia user can create their element if there exist the conditions to do it (such as when Ace using his flame attack burned a wood building, creating a great amount of fire; or when Aokiji using the low temperature of his ice ability managed to freeze the sea). Strengths Even in their default states, Logia users are virtually invincible, taking no damage from physical attacks. The bodies of the Logia users can be broken or cut and then they can rejoin them turning to the element the separted parts and then mixing them into one. Logia users can support hits by turning into the element during or before the impact, making them "intangible". Having all these skills, the person who ate this type of Devil Fruit is nearly invulnerable. With training it also seems that logia users can stay in intangible all the time. Enel was able to even go to sleep and avoid being damaged. If the user train their powers, can gain the ability to expand their element in a short time. Finally, if they train their powers even more, they can manipulate anything related to their element such as Crocodile's sand power giving him the ability to absorb moisture, Enel's ability to use the heat from his lightning to reshape objects via melting, Aokiji's ability to freeze anything or Kizaru's ability to travel at lightspeed. Logia users can tap unlimited amounts of their elements from their own bodies. The "extracted" element can be manipulated however the user wants.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 320 and Episode 227, Aokiji reforms after been shattered to pieces.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 201 and Episode 122, Crocodile displays the ability to absorb moisture from anything using the dryness of his sand abilities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapters 280-281 and Episode 183, Enel uses the heat produced from his electricity to heat up and reform his staff into a trident. Most Logia seem to have the ability to "fly". They either turn their whole body into their element, or just the lower half of the body. Smoker and Crocodile are two of the many capable of doing such a feat. Additionally, a Logia user's power over the element they control seems to afford them immunity to effects that they would normally be susceptible to.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace appears to "fly" in the sky.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Ace is seen floating in the air.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 174 and Episode 108, Crocodile is seen "floating" in the air.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 158 and Episode 94, Smoker is seen "floating" while he pursues Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru moves instantaneously from the sky to the ground while a moment ago was floating in midair.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 575, Akainu turns the lower half of his body into magma. However, the most dangerous aspect of a Logia-class Devil Fruit is its massive destructive powers, as most users shown so far are capable of creating great environmental hazards via transforming into their elements and increasing them to enormous amounts (such as Crocodile's sandstorms, Portgas D. Ace's conflagrations, Enel's thunderstorms, Kizaru's energy explosions, Akainu's magma eruptions and Teach's black holes), they can devastate wide range areas with extreme ease and efficiency. Weaknesses There exists two natural methods to harm a Logia user. The main method of causing harm to a Logia user (aside from exploiting the effects of the sea and Seastone) are natural weaknesses which, when exploited, can ultimately lower or negate a Logia user's power. For example, the electrically powered Enel can be hurt by insulating substances like rubber, which also makes the insulator immune to his lightning attacks.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 279 and Episode 182, Luffy's rubber body is immune to Enel's lighting based attacks and capable of inflicting physical damage upon him. Another example is Crocodile, who, made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened first or the attacker dampens his fist or foot before the strike.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 199 and Episode 121, Luffy uses water to make Crocodile tangible and physically hit him. The other method is to eliminate the element of the Logia user. This weakness uses the main definition of the Logia Devil Fruits: Logia users can transform themselves into an element, but they cannot generate it or manipulate that element if it comes from outer sources. By this reason, when a Logia user's element is eliminated in their transformed mode the body cannot regenerate itself from that element. If the eliminated element is only a part of the body, that body part cannot regenerate and the user would lose that part, but if it is the whole body or a vital organ, the user would die. When a Logia user is harmed by this way, it would be the same that a normal amputation, as the user bleeds and suffers by the wound. This is first confirmed when Akainu managed to harm (and kill) Portgas D. Ace (in his fire form) by extinguishing the pirate's flames with his magma, making him unable to support the attack. However, if the user increases the amount of their element by natural means before the elimination of this, the user is unharmed (this is noticed when Blackbeard absorbs Ace's flames that got increased by burning a piece of wood or when Akainu melts Aokiji's ice that came from a giant piece of frozen sea). There is also a situational method to harm a Logia user (however is the less effective). The only other time a physical blow may hurt the user is when he or she is caught off guard, as this gives the user no time to mentally change into their elemental form. However, the powers of a Logia can be trained to counter this problem. An example was Crocodile, who honed his abilities to the point of being able to turn on his powers as a reflex to a blow.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 170 and Episode 106, Crocodile turns into sand and dodges an attack while he has both of his eyes closed and sitting relaxed in his armchair smoking his cigar. Also, Logia users tend not to have any defensive abilities apart from their ability to turn into an element and let the attack pass through them. Because of this, when this ability is overcome, the Logia user usually has to dodge attacks. However, all of the users shown so far are seen to be quite resilient, and can get back up even after receiving some hard strikes. "Haki" users have been seen to use their Haki against Logias to harm them. With use of Busōshoku Haki, which allows them to "capture substantial bodies" as explained by Rayleigh, a Haki user can negate the ability of a Logia user to turn themselves into their element. It should be noted that both Aokiji and Akainu have both been hit by Haki users with what would have been lethal attacks, yet they showed no signs of being critically injured. However, Akainu does mention that it is annoying to fight Haki users suggesting the hits may have caused pain and less visible effects.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Akainu expresses his annoyance over the prospect of fighting Haki users. Other information Logia is the most powerful and the second rarest type of Devil Fruit. The only type of Devil Fruit that is rarer is the Mythical class of Zoans.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 554, Kizaru comments that a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit is even rarer than a Logia one. Logia users cannot control their elements if it is in another state of matter. However, they may use their surroundings or their bodies to generate it. These Devil Fruits are not limited to the classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air, but includes physical states like smoke and sand. There are two types: tangible (something a person could hold like sand or ice) and intangible (something that could not be held like smoke or fire). Logia Devil Fruits can also be divided into two other types, forms of matter (smoke, sand, ice, lava or fire) and forms of energy (electricity or light). The only known Logia that does not fit into the latter method of categorization is Blackbeard's darkness. Furthermore, their ability to move out of harm's way by using their powers seems to serve as a defense-mechanism of sorts designed to save them from otherwise life-threatening attacks (i.e. getting cut in half). If not trained properly (like Crocodile has), it could be easily bypassed by surprise physical attacks. This was demonstrated by Luffy in Nanohana where he used a Gomu Gomu No Rocket to propel himself inside a restaurant, where he sent Smoker and Ace (both Logia-type users) flying. It appears that Logia users transformed in intangible elements such as light can still be pushed (as demonstrated when an explosion blasted Kizaru).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru is blown away by an explosion. However, amongst the Logia fruits there seems to be an order of superiority. Akainu's magma overpowered Ace's fire.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 573, Akainu overcomes Ace's intangibility and burns him. This left Ace in a state in which no medical aid could possibly hope to save him.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, The damage Ace sustained is too extensive for him to recuperate from. This is an example of the danger of placing an inferior Logia against a superior one. Something almost all Logia users seem to share (except for Marshall D. Teach), is they are not used to getting hit due to being so used to their virtual invincibility, and are visibly shaken when they are harmed, despite their resilience.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 441 and Episode 325, Teach comments on how much time has been since Ace actually took a solid hit. Many users of Logia fruits seem to have created their own form of personal transportation and use their abilities to power these devices. Among these are Ace's Striker, a small ship powered by his flame powers,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace is using his Mera Mera no Mi abilities to power his ship. Smoker's Blower Bike, a three wheeled bike powered by his smoke powers,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 12 Chapter 100 and Episode 53, Smoker uses his Moku Moku no Mi abilities to power his bike. Aokiji's Ao Chari, a bicycle which he uses to cross the sea, freezing a small line in the water to ride on''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 34 Chapter 321 and Episode 228, Aokiji is seen using his Hie Hie no Mi power to make a solid surface on water for him to bike on. and Enel's Ark: Maxim, a ship which uses gold as a conductor for Enel's electric ability to power the ship.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 280 and Episode 183, Enel uses his Goro Goro no Mi abilities to power his ark. List of Known Logia Fruit * Moku Moku no Mi (English Versions: Smoke-Smoke Fruit/Plume-Plume Fruit): Element of smoke. * Mera Mera no Mi (English Versions: Flame-Flame Fruit/Flare-Flare Fruit): Element of fire. * Suna Suna no Mi (English Versions: Sand-Sand Fruit): Element of sand. * Goro Goro no Mi (English Versions: Rumble-Rumble Fruit): Element of electricity. * Hie Hie no Mi (English Versions: Chilly-Chilly Fruit): Element of ice. * Yami Yami no Mi (English Versions: Dark-Dark Fruit): Element of darkness. * Pika Pika no Mi (English Versions: Glint-Glint Fruit): Element of light. Filler * Toro Toro no Mi: Element of some unknown liquid. (Movie 2) * Ame Ame no Mi: Element of semi-liquid and liquid candy syrup. (Movie 4) * Pasa Pasa no Mi: Element of paper. (Video Game) Trivia * True to the rarity of the class, the Logia has by far the lowest known amount of users, including the unnamed one (i.e. Akainu's magma-based fruit). To go along with this idea, all shown Logia fruits seem to belong to incredibly powerful organizations (Marines, Whitebeard Pirates, Shichibukai and the God of Skypiea). * The only female known to have consumed a Logia Devil Fruit is the non-canonical Honey Queen. * The three non-canon Logia fruits are all of peculiar elements and seem inferior to a typical Logia, as they are seemingly unable to produce mass-destructive attacks. References Site Poll What's your favorite Logia Devil Fruits? Moku Moku no Mi Mera Mera no Mi Suna Suna no Mi Goro Goro no Mi Hie Hie no Mi Yami Yami no Mi Pika Pika no Mi Toro Toro no Mi Ame Ame no Mi Basa Basa no Mi Do you like Akainu's unnamed magma-based Logia fruit? Yes No Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Category:List